


Love Garden

by kimtntrm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtntrm/pseuds/kimtntrm
Summary: Things get hot and heavy between San and Wooyoung for the first time. San professes his love to Wooyoung and all that jazz.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 30





	Love Garden

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for a ship so bare with me sis.

His fingers moved over the buttons with skill, like a ninja. His eyes focused on the screen, his ears tuning out the ruckus of his obnoxious friends. 

Then he jumped up from the couch as he won first place again. Wooyoung threw his controller on the floor and started saying things under his breath. Yeosang dropped his controller dramatically and rested his back against the couch. 

“Losers,” San said with a cocky tone coating his voice. “Fuck you,” Wooyoung cursed, getting up from his seat on the floor to punch San. San dodged his fist, his past in taekwondo coming in handy. “Yeah, why are you so good?” Yeosang asked, pouting at San. “It’s all in the fingers” He smirked, raising his hands up and wiggling his fingers. San started laughing as Wooyoung beat him playfully, tackling him and pushing San back onto the couch. Wooyoung fell on top of San with a high pitched grunt.

“You’re cute~” San cooed, patting his head and smiling at him. His dimples shining in all their glory. Yeosang sat there, awkwardly watching San and Wooyoung flirt with each other. “Just date already,” Mingi said. He finally came out of the bathroom. San swore he had been in there for 20 minutes, maybe more. “What were you up to?” San asked the tall boy, pushing Wooyoung off of him and sitting up. “Probably jacking off,” Yeosang added, getting up from the floor. He brushed his butt off and walked to San’s kitchen to get a drink. “Damn, you caught me,” Mingi shrugged, plopping down on the couch next to San. “Anyways, wanna play around, San?” He picked up a controller and looked at his friend. San nodded, accepting the challenge.

This went on for most of the night. Every time Mingi lost to San, he would get mad and ask for a rematch. But finally, after all the commotion they relaxed. 

Mingi had taken his shirt off and gotten comfortable on San’s couch. San had taken his pants off, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I’m sleepy~,” He said, tiredness evident in his voice. Wooyoung had fallen asleep with his head in San’s lap; San subconsciously played with his hair, a sleepy smile plastered on his face.

“I’m going to sleep, Yeo are you staying at my place?” Mingi asked the shy, sleepy boy sitting next to him. “Yeah,” He replied to Mingi. Mingi had gotten up and gathered his things. They said their final goodbyes and left.

San sat there for a minute before letting out a long sigh. He looked down at the boy sleeping in his lap and smiled again. “So cute~,” He cooed, moving his hand to caress his cheek softly.

“Wooyoung” San whispered softly, trying to wake up the sleeping beauty. “Come on, let’s go bed,” He tried again, finally getting a groan from him. “Okay,” Wooyoung said quietly, opening one of his eyes and looking at San.

His vision was blurry, but he knew how good San looked. He imagined him with his usual disheveled hair and his cute round glasses. “You sleeping with me? Or are you sleeping in your bed?” San asked, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. “You,” Wooyoung said softly, pointing at the boy situated above him. He had opened his other eye and finally got a clear view of him.

San nodded and smiled again; anything woo did make him smile. Wooyoung sat up and rubbed his eyes, still trying to get them to focus. The pantless boy got up from his spot and grabbed Wooyoungs hand, ready to guide him to his bedroom. 

They finally arrived at San’s bedroom. It was large and decorated well, probably Seonghwa’s work. The bed wasn’t made, and his clothes from last night laid on the ground next to his bed. He was probably too tired from filming the previous night to place them in the hamper.

San walked into his bathroom, flicking the light switch and turning on the sink. He heard Wooyoung flop down on his bed, and he let his lips form into a smile again. “Wooyoung,” He said, splashing water on his face to wake him up a bit then turning the sink off. San made his way back to his room to see Wooyoung curled up his blankets. “San?” He replied.

“Ahh, you’re so cute wooyoungie, my heart,” He said, dramatically placing his hand over his heart and squeezing. Wooyoung’s cheeks heated up at San’s actions, letting out a giggle. San smiled wide and crawled onto his bed, sitting down next to Wooyoung. 

San turned off the lamp and snuggled up next to Wooyoung, kissing his forehead in the process. Wooyoung felt San’s hair brush against his cheek, and he let out a quiet laugh.

“What?” San chuckled. “It tickles,” Wooyoung said. San let out a breathy laugh, his hot breath fanning his neck. Wooyoung became flustered, scooting away from San a little bit to face him. The only light in the room was the night light, and he could still barely make out the older boys' features. “Hmm?” San hummed, noticing Wooyoungs change of position. “You didn’t take your glasses off” He lied, feeling the blood rush to his lower abdomen. His cheeks flushed red, and he reached to pull the glasses off the older boys' face.

Wooyoung places San’s glasses on the dresser behind him, turning away from him and coming out of his grasp slightly. San’s strong arm pulled him back once he was done, making wooyoung gasp. 

The younger boy began sensing an odd tension in the room as both of their body temperatures started to rise.

Once wooyoung faced him again, San pressed his nose against Wooyoung’s, giving him a butterfly kiss before gently pecking his lips. The kiss was barely noticeable; it was so light. 

San did it again, this time harder, so Wooyoung knew he meant to do it. Then once more, giving Wooyoung the chance to return, which he did this time. “You know I like you, right?” San said, his voice had seemed to drop three octaves. His breath fanned Wooyoung’s face as he spoke. Wooyoung leaned in this time, kissing him passionately. Once he broke the kiss, he nodded and bit down on his lip softly. 

San felt the blood rush to his length, and he smirked, placing his hand lower on Wooyoung’s hip. The younger boy felt warm, tingly like he had never been touched by anyone else before. For some reason, San made him feel different than other people ever had. The older boy made him feel safe like nobody could hurt him. But he wouldn’t deny the many times he thought about San touching him differently.

Wooyoung reached his hand under the covers and grabbed San’s wrist. He moved his hand onto his hardening member and hid in the older boy’s chest. 

“You sure?” San asked the younger boy as he started palming him gently through his pajama pants. “Y-Yeah, very sure,” He stuttered, leaning into San’s touch. San nodded and kissed Wooyoungs head.

He started rubbing harder, feeling Wooyoung harden even more under his touch. Wooyoung held back his moans and grabbed a fistful of San’s shirt, bucking his hips up slightly. San really knew what he was doing, he knew how to touch him despite never feeling him before.

San felt the younger boys precum soak the front of his cotton pajamas and smirked. “Feel good?” San cooed, checking up the boy who was absorbed in his own pleasure. “Feels good a-ah,” He moaned, looking up at San. Even though he couldn’t see San’s face, he knew he had a smirk plastered across it. 

The older boy stuck his hands down the younger one's pants, his lack of underwear becoming evident. “Nothing on baby?” He hummed sweetly, feeling the wet tip of his cock. Wooyoung just moaned in response, length twitching in San’s grasp. 

Wooyoung was smaller and thicker than San. “Sannie~” Wooyoung whined, neediness laced in his voice. “Yeah, baby,” San breathed, feeling the heat radiate off Wooyoung’s body. The younger boy had been holding things back, and San wasn’t a fan. San squeezed the tip of Wooyoungs cock between his fingers, gathering the precum and using it as a lubricant to jack him off. 

San started pumping his hand quickly, making Wooyoung let out choked moans. His grip on San’s shirt tightened, and he bucked his hips up into San’s hand, feeling himself getting closer to his release. “Sannie!” Wooyoung whined. San smiled, too turned on to do anything except for the focus on Wooyoung’s actions.

“Are you close, baby?” San hummed, slowing his movements slightly to get a proper answer from the boy. “Yea pl-please don’t stop sannie, need to-” He let a loud moan interrupt his sentence. “Come on, cum for me, cum for Sannie” He speeded his hand up again, helping Wooyoung reach his high.

A burst of loud, whiney moans erupted from Wooyoungs throat as he came on San’s hand. He squirmed and moved out of his grasp, too shy to let himself harden again just from his touch.

Wooyoung pondered for a moment before speaking up, “Can I touch you too?”. San nodded and leaned in to give him another kiss. Wooyoung kissed back and let out a sigh of relief. San sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed, letting the light illuminate the room with its golden hue.

San finally got a good look at the younger boys' faces. His hair was messy, and his cheeks were tinted red, he looked fucked out already; all he did was touch him. He smiled at him again, making Wooyoung's cheeks turn even redder.

Wooyoung sat up and rested his head against San's shoulder. He placed his hand over the older boys bulge and ran his hand up and down it. San hissed as the contact, finally getting the touch he desired. "Woah," San heard Wooyoung say under his breath. "Woah, what?" San questioned his actions. "You're just handsome, never thought I'd get the opportunity to touch you," Wooyoung chuckled, a soft smile covering his face. "Me too," San grunted, trying to relax his hips as Wooyoung continued his ministrations.

Wooyoung was too shy to free him from his boxers, so he spent the next few seconds rubbing him, watching him twitch.

"Have you ever had sex. like with a guy?" San asked, bringing his hand up to caress the younger one's cheek. "No, but I would like to if it was with you~" Wooyoung cooed, falling into San's touch. San grabbed the boy's wrist and removed his hand from his pants.

He leaned over and reached into the drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. San lifted his hips up to remove his boxers and let himself spring from the prison of his tight underwear. He let out a sigh of relief before looking over at a flustered Wooyoung who was still covered up with blankets.

San looked at him for approval before moving the blanket from his lap, revealing a hardening Wooyoung. He smiled at the small boy and grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling them down gently and discarding them on the floor.

Wooyoung got up and sat on San's thighs, asking himself if he really wanted to do this. Wooyoung didn't expect things to escalate so quickly, but it was San, so he wasn't surprised.

San opened the condom with his teeth and stretched it over his angry length. Then he squirted the smallest drop of lube in his hand and asked Wooyoung to sit up so he could apply it to the younger boys hole.

"That's such a little amount, ah! Wait," Wooyoung squeaked as San rubbed his fingers against it. "A little bit goes a long way, Wooyoungie" San chuckled at his reaction and moved his hand away.

Before pulling him over his member and lining up with his entrance, San pumped his cock once. This made Wooyoung moan softly, and his body goes lax.

"You're so cute, I don't think you understand how excited I am," San grunted, grabbing Wooyoungs hips and positioning himself. "I'm nervous," Wooyoung said, doubt in his eyes as he looked at San. "It's okay, baby, if it hurts, just tells me, and I'll stop. Okay?" He reassured the small boy. Wooyoung nodded in response, letting San continue.

San pulled Wooyoungs hips down with one hand, using his free hand to keep his cock lined up.

Wooyoung let out a squeal when San's tip was inside. He felt himself get harder as he got further inside of him.

San was pressing right against his prostate, too big to go in any further. "Sannie feels good," Wooyoung moaned, adjusting to San's size.

Wooyoung felt like he was in bliss. He really had no idea he would be into the same sex, and he didn't even think a man could make him feel this way. It was all so new to him, and San knew this. San made sure to be gentle and take the lead, not burdening Wooyoung with anything that made him uncomfortable.

This wasn't new for San, though. He messed around with men and women equally, although he stopped once he found Wooyoung. Wooyoung was the older boy's pride and joy, he made sure to protect him and make him comfortable all the time. Even if that meant smothering him with cuddles and clinging to him in front of his male friends. San's crush on Wooyoung had been known for quite some time, Wooyoung was just oblivious to his advances.

San started thrusting up into the young boy's hole, making wooyoung let out a choked moan. "Does it hurt?" San asked him, grunting, attempting to pull himself together. San had an unbelievable amount of self-control in this situation but never any other. This was not a quick fuck to him; this was him letting his feelings out.

He kept thrusting his hips up and pulling Wooyoungs hips down to meet his. Both boys let out loud sounds of pleasure as feelings of euphoria ripped through their bodies.

"I love you, Wooyoung," San blurted out, feeling a million weights lift off his shoulders. He thrust harder, nearing his high, aching for his release. Wooyoung felt his second orgasm approaching, and he wasn't even sure how.

Wooyoung blushed at San's words, too immersed in pleasure to reply probably. It didn't go over his head, though, and he let the words sink in. To his surprise, they made his heart happy.

San didn't speak another word, feeling like he made the moment awkward. He didn't even give a warning when he was reaching his climax.

San released in the condom, letting out a high pitched moan and grabbing onto wooyoung's hips tightly. His legs trembled, and he threw his head back, trying to compose himself.

Seeing San cum made Wooyoung cum, and he spurted his release onto San's shirt. He becomes a blushing mess and let out almost inaudible squeals as his legs shook uncontrollably, and he lost his balance. He fell into San's chest, and San embraced him, rubbing his back and helping him calm down.

"I love you," Wooyoung finally replied, catching his breath. San smiled at his response, appreciating how the feelings were reciprocated, and it wasn't some stereotypical unrequited love.

Once they both caught their breath, San pulled out of him and moved the younger boy other. He got up from his place on the bed, legs feeling like jelly, and discarded the condom. He put the lube back in his nightstand drawer and laid back down, not caring enough to put underwear on. 

He looked at Wooyoung, who was falling asleep. “Did you mean it?” The sleepy boy asked as San covered himself with blankets and let his head hit the pillow.

“I love you,” San said again instead of answering his question. Wooyoung seemed to understand and smiled. “I love you too, Sannie.”

The two boys drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
